


Westeros Prep (Love's Coming)

by Rixie96



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, High School, Love Triangles, OFC - Freeform, Pining, Sexual Tension, Sibling Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Unrequited Love, artist gendry waters, danearys bashing, dany is kind of a slut in this, loner jon snow, mila stark, sansan, sia baratheon, star football player robb stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2558762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixie96/pseuds/Rixie96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stag and The Wolf--> After her break up with Willas Tyrell, Sia Baratheon Daughter of Mayor Robert Baratheon has caught the eye of Governor Eddard  Stark's son, Robb Stark who is commiteed to his girlfriend Talisa.</p><p>The Lion and The Wolf.--> Valentine Lannister, daughter of Tyrion Lannister, has been in an abusive relationship with Khal Drogo. She finds peace with the sweet pup, Jon Snow.</p><p>The Snake and The Wolf.--> Lana didn't mean to fall for the player Oberyn Martell. But it happened. And she will not wallow in self pity. </p><p>The Bull and the Wolf --> Gendry Waters never expected to caught the eye of Benjen Stark's only daughter, Mila Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS. COMMENT!!!  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila Stark in the Photo  
> I changed some info. I found out that Governors are more powerful than mayors so I switched it with Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon.  
> I know Khal is not abusive in the show. Sorry for Khal bashing.

  
 

 

Westeros Prep was as lively as ever after hearing the news that Sia Baratheon broke up with Willas Tyrell. He was the sweetest and cutest boy that ever walked…well tried to. At first, people thought that she was only dating him because she felt bad but everyone then saw the looks that flew between the two. Sia was understanding of his condition and she could care less that he was a cripple. He wore crutches but that didn’t hurt his ego. Sia liked him because he was sweet and caring and of course _cute_. He liked her fiery and feistiness more than anything. He would give her flowers from his grandmother’s garden just because he can. That’s the guy every boy should strive to be.

The Tyrell’s ran a small business that made an incredible amount of money with their forestry business. They weren't all about flowers but more about building the parks and land around the land. It really helped their ties with Governor’s Robert Baratheon’s daughter. Gave them more perks.

Sia did not want to face her three best friends, Mila and Lana Stark and Valentine Lannister. They will hound her and make her feel guilty for not telling them. Sia didn’t know why she actually broke it off with Willas. She has been wanting to for a while. For about two months. She felt as if he was boring her. It wasn’t because of his condition but more of his personality. He is a sweet boy but for someone with her father’s temper, she wanted someone who can keep her on her toes. She needs that and she has yet to find the one. She thought maybe Khal Drago but surprisingly he and Valentine are still going strong since last year. She was shocked that Valentine the sophomore last year has caught the attention of then-junior lineman, Khal Drago. But then again, no one expected her and Willas. Sandor was a double hell no and not because of his scarred face. Sia’s not shallow enough to judge someone singly on their looks. The guy was just an asshole. Plain as that.

“Why are you hiding out here?”

Sia turned around quickly to come face to face with Robb Stark. They are not really the closest of friends as those would expect with their parents being childhood friends. Sia shrugs but it’s not because she didn’t want to say it since it is none of his business but had to do with more of she was stuck in place by his blue eyes. She never saw such blue eyes since…well No One. Sia can be a sucker when it comes to pretty eyes. Willas had gorgeous hazel green eyes.

“Gossip spreads fast at Westeros Prep,” she says.

Robb chuckles. “Yeah, the news spread when Sia Baratheon quits the cheer squad.” He still couldn’t believe that she even joined it in the first place.

“That’s the one you are referring to?” She arches an eyebrow. Robb can be slow on gossip.

“What other gossip could there be?” He said.

“About me and Willas. The breakup?”

“Oh? He dumped you?”

“No…which I wish because no people are going to think—

“You dumped him because he’s cripple?” Robb guesses. “They know Sia better than that and if they think that, tough shit. Sia doesn’t care what others think unless their surname is Stark.”

“Like I care what you think,” she scoffs.

“Exactly.” He smiles at her and walks past her.

 

“Yo,” Sia shoves at her older brother playfully. Gendry Waters looks at her like she was an idiot, which she kind of is but he would never tell her that. Out of all the Baratheons, Sia seems to love him more than the rest. Tommen and Myrcella do not really care and Joffrey refuses to think of him as blood-related. But Sia sees it. They are practically twins with their matching black hair and bright blue eyes. He was only three inches taller than her with broad shoulders yet he slouches a little which pisses her off.

He’s a Baratheon and should act more like it.

“What?” He said. He was waiting on his good friend Jon Snow out in the halls. The only one that actually ‘gets him’. _At least he stays with his father,_ Gendry thinks. But then again, who would want to stay under the same roof as Cersei?

“I need you to do me a favor,” she tells him.

“And that would be?”

“I need you to go to Mila—

‘Why do I have to do it?”

“One: don’t cut me off. Two: because I am avoiding her.” It was half a lie. She would certainly not tell him since she swore in secrecy a few months ago that Mila has her eyes on him. Mila being Mila is everything like her adventurous father (Benjen) who doesn’t take shit from no one. But once she started liking boys more than them being just sperm donors (Daddy Issues), she couldn’t help but fall for Gendry’s blue eyes and quiet demeanor. Sia could kind of see why she likes him.

“Why are you avoiding your best friend?” Gendry doesn’t fall for it one bit. Sia does not avoid anyone. She faces things head on. So she must be planning something.

“Just do it, okay? Give these to her,” she said and pushed a stack of books to him. “I borrowed these from hers. Bye.”

 

One thing that Mila Stark didn’t expect was for Gendry to come looking for her. She was standing in the halls with Margery and Sansa as boys would walk by gawking her cousin and friend. Mila didn’t have the looks since she gave them piss off looks. But then she sees the quiet young guy walking her way and smirking at her. The flush of pink reaching her cheeks quickly and she knows that Margery is watching her reaction since this never happens to Mila.

“Hey,” he says to her. Mila only nods. She knew Gendry for about five years and her never been so speechless in her life. “I was told to give these to you,” he holds out the books.

Sia, she yells in her mind.

“Thanks,” she said in a light whisper. “Sorry Sia made you do this. She can be so demanding at times. I told her she can keep them,” she said in a ramble. “But whatevs. New school year, right? And new uniforms and shit. I don’t even like them. Do you? You look good in yours and—oh crap—what the hell did I just say? I mean you—

“Mila, breathe,” Margery laughs at her friend. “You can slow down. Gendry? Is that it? My friend here has a tendency to be nervous when hot guys talk to—“

“—what are you talking about?” Mila blushes deeply and glares at her friend. She was so not helping right now. “I am not talking to you. Ever.” And Mila storms off leaving them two.

“Well, that was interesting.”

 

So the summer was over and that meant that their relationship was on the low. Lana could care less, she would tell herself over and over as she pictured Oberyn kissing Ellaria Sand outside over his F-Type Project 7 Jaguar which was flashy as ever. It looked like they were right out of a damn action movie and Lana Stark is the obsessed fan on the sidelines daydreaming and fantasizing that it was her he was kissing.

Just over the summer, Ellaria went back home to visit her grandmother leaving Oberyn Martell the player with her to deal with. Ellaria and Oberyn were known for their ‘open-relationship’ which was anything but that. Even if they hook up with many people, it was just a game. Because Oberyn will always run back to Ellaria. And Lana knows that it would always be like that.

“Stop looking like a stalker,” Talisa Westerling aka Robb’s boring girlfriend said to her. Lana didn’t know what made Talisa think that they are friends since she was always Team Sia since they hit puberty but Robb insists that nothing was there between them but Lana is not stupid. Her twin, Robb, might not see it but Talisa sees it.

“I’m not a stalker.” She said with a growl. But she kind of was. Since Ellaria came back two weeks ago, Oberyn hasn’t even called or texted her. Lana didn’t even know why she got her hopes up. She did lose her virginity to the senior. And she thought something was special about them.

Lana Stark was just a beautiful as Ellaria Sand. She had dark thick auburn hair that was right now wild and wavy since she could care less how she looked right now over her grieving of her first ever relationship. She had sharp icy blue eyes with golden flecks in them. Lana had round cheek bones (which made her feel like it was excess baby fat) and petite size despite her younger twin being tall. She was slender yet she had a great fit body. Her lips was a natural pink tint and full.

“Why can’t he see me,” Lana said out loud. She felt so desperate.

“Because he’s in love,” Talisa replies. “Or maybe he feels guilty.” That last part made Lana like her a bit more. No one knows of her relationship with Oberyn except Talisa who caught them one time in his car outside of the hospital that she volunteered at.

“I guess I could go back to plan A,” Lana said. Talisa knew what she referring to.

Theon Greyjoy. That thought quickly disappeared since he’s been snogging her friend for the past month.

 

Valentine Lannister hid in the handicapped bathroom on the first floor. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She rarely wore makeup but when Khal got into one of his moods then she would have to when she hides the bruises.

Yep, Bruises.

Valentine is a beautiful girl which causes lots of attention. She’s a Lannister so it was expected (and that’s not her being vain, it’s the truth). Khal became _shockingly_ possessive and insecure. Valentine thought she would have to be since she is only two years younger than him and him being a popular lineman on the football team, the Stags. But her affection for him didn’t stop him from getting angry when she talks to guys.

Valentine ran her slender fingers through her perfectly curled golden blonde hair. Valentine chuckled a bit every time she looks at herself. Despite her estranged mother, Shae, being a brunette with brown eyes; Valentine managed to look every bit of the Lannister name from her father, Tyrion. Her emerald green eyes were glassy. She swiped a light amount of pink lip balm on her lips and fixed her uniform. Despite her father being an imp, she had a perfect shape. She was petite at the height of 5’2 and her boyfriend way over six feet. Her body is a bit on the curvy side since she inherited her father’s short stature but that only added more to her physical attractions.

**Khal: Where the hell R U?**

**Valentine did not want to see him yet. She was kind of glad that they were two grades apart meaning that she would not have to see him for the whole day until lunch.**

**Valentine: Bathroom.**

**Khal: Which one?**

**Valentine suddenly got into a panic. She just saw him last night.**

**Valentine: handicapped one. The first floor next to the vending machine.**

Valentine quickly grabbed her things not wanting to be in a confined space with Khal. She wants to be public. No one knows about them except Joffrey who caught him. He never said a word and just laughed about it when they are in private. Luckily her father hates the kid so she doesn’t have to be around them that much.

She whipped the door open and ran into a thick wall.

“You okay?” Valentine looked up to see that it was Willas Tyrell. He was giving her that gentle smile.

“Are you okay?” she laughed nervously. She already heard about the break up that happened between him and her friend.

“I’ll get there,” he said as he brushed passed her to get to the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door, Valentine noticed that Khal was watching them.

“Hey.”

“Was you not going to find me and say hi?” his accent thick. Valentine bit her bottom lip and soon regrets it. Khal had a certain ‘kink’ when she does that.

His callous hands went to cup her cheek. He pulled her in closer with his other hand. He towered over her. He brushed her thumb over her lips.

“I had to fix my make-up since I didn’t have time to do it at home,” she explained.

Khal didn’t say anything for a while.

“Whoa…if looks could kill…”

Thank you, Margery, Valentine prayed. Khal steps back a little and nods at the young girl who smiled sweetly at him.

“Mind if I steal her for a bit?” Margery doesn’t even wait for a reply when she pulls Valentine away around the corner. “When are you going to dump that beast of a man?”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because you fear him like he had your father by the throat with a knife,” the Tyrell jokes. “You could tell him, ya know.”

“Tell who? My father? Like hell, he would do anything.” It was true. Tyrion was gone most of the times with his escorts. And when he is home, he’s mostly in the library drinking his sorrows away. Her mother was the only woman that he ever loves and she left him taking some of his money and leaving Valentine in his care.

“How about your Uncle, Jaime. I always hear that Lannisters always pay their debts. Or even your father’s friend, Bronn?” Margery knew there was more to the destructive relationship than she was leading on. Khal was known for having a temper and he also ran with the wrong crowd. It shocked her more than anything that Khal chose sweet innocent Valentine as his prisoner.

“Father and Uncle doesn’t even know about him. They still think I am this sweet little virgin who never had a man between my legs,” Valentine said. She always pictured her first time on her wedding night with…Jon Snow. Okay, _not Jon Snow_ per se but someone similar. She knew the boy her whole life and she might have grown a small crush on the boy. Jon is a sweet guy and chivalrous. He never teased her as a child and he always stuck up for her. She hoped he would have asked her out but seeing as they are both reserved people it made it hard for either of them to make a move. And also, does he even fancy her?

“Especially someone like Khal. A man who goes to underground fights and leaves them in bloody pulps.”

“Exactly,” Valentine said. She looked straight and noticed her cousin, Gendry, and Jon talking as they leaned against the lockers. Gendry nods at her and Jon…

He gives her that heart-wrenching sweet smile that made her think why she chose the opposite as her boyfriend. Valentine smiles at the boy.

“OMG, you like Jon Snow? Aka Stark? Aren’t Lannisters supposed to hate them?”

“Shut up,” Valentine hates that has such a smart and intuitive friend who can pick up on things.

 

 


	2. Lana's tragic love story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photo is of LANA STARK.

   
Viserys Targaryen and Lana Stark use to date. His father being the founder of Targaryen Flight Industries and owning many stocks and hotels across the world helped gain her status. But it’s not like she needs it. Or that she was searching for it. She didn’t like Viserys because of that reason. Always searching for a gain but never to give.   
Lana didn’t care that she was shallow but Viserys Targaryen is the most beautiful specimen that every walked this earth. Okay, Oberyn might be another one on that list. That’s what she thinks of course. He might not be like most boys who were playing sports but she didn’t care at the time. He was royalty and way better.  
   
He had silver blonde hair and violet colored eyes that made her blush every time she stared into them. He is slender and tall and walked with a sense of Pride.  
But there was one flaw about him she never liked. Well, flaws. His personality was dreadful. He thought anyone who got into Westeros Prep on scholarship was beneath him. He thought everyone was beneath him. Even her when they were dating. She never understood why he even dated her. Their families hated each other and he seems like the type to stay on his father’s good side. She was shocked just as much when her father was understanding of the relationship. He let her date him. He believed that they wouldn’t last.  
And he was right.   
Viserys expected Lana to be perfect. To be more lady like and graceful. But she was not born that way. She was born with a sharp tongue and wits. She is a feminist and won’t take anyone’s shit. She had a spitfire attitude and that what Viserys didn’t like. He expected her to be like his sister Dany. Sweet and quiet but she wasn’t. Lana took his shit for about a year until one day he went too far. He slapped her when she talked back to him and that was the end of it. She was close to telling her twin brother, Robb, but that wouldn’t help since she kind of didn’t want to ruin Viserys pretty face and a lawsuit happening in her family.   
So, she dumped him like trash.  
Oberyn Martell is different.Besides the obvious with his dark locks and golden tanned skin. She never really cared for him before or during her relationship with Viserys.. She didn’t gawk over him since she had a boyfriend at the time. He is a grade above her and she knew him since they hang with the same crowd. Since both Starks and Martells dislike the Lannisters they had a mutual understanding. But when his girlfriend left town over the summer and they were both left with nothing to do… Well, things happened. It was supposed to be no strings attached, but Lana couldn’t help but fall for him. He was the polar opposite of Viserys.   
Since he’s on the soccer team and martial arts, his body was more toned and broader. His skin an olive skin tone with a rugged dark beard and shaggy hair. He didn’t think he was better than anyone yet walked with a certain air that was confidence instead of pride. He adored Lana’s spitfire attitude. He reveled in it saying that’s what he loves in a woman. And Lana couldn’t help but fall in love with him at the time.  
   
“Hey,” Lana looked up to see Renly Baratheon at her desk. Renly’s a senior which kind of confuses her since she’s a junior and he’s in her class. “Why are you here?”  
   
“Ouch,” he smiles. “Lana, you do know that you are in Health Class right now? This is an upperclassmen course,” he said. Lana groans. She really prays to the Old Gods that Oberyn will not be sharing this class with her. She sees Robb walk in with Theon and Talisa. Talisa gives her a smile. “Can I sit with you?”  
   
“Sure,” she says just when Sia Baratheon comes through the door alongside Valentine Lannister. Mila following behind with Jon Snow and Gendry. Lana couldn’t help but smirk at her cousin who was walking with her first crush, Gendry. “How was your summer?” Renly asks her.  
   
“Uneventful,” she lied just when Oberyn appeared with Ellaria in his hand. Fuck my life, she thinks as they locked eyes for a moment.   
“It couldn’t have been that bad,” he said. Lana gives Renly a questioning look. She doesn’t know why Renly was flirting with her. It is not like they are not friends. They hang in the same crowd since she’s best friends with his niece who’s just two years younger than him. But wasn’t he with Margaery? Or Loras? It was no secret that he was bisexual. She knew he went both ways and she had no problem with that but…  
   
“Aren’t you still with Margarey?” she blurted out her thoughts. She may not be friends with the smirking girl but she’s well acquainted with her since she’s best friends with Sansa.  
   
“No, she dumped me back in May,” he said with a sad smile.  
   
“What about Loras?” he laughs at that.  
   
“Taking a break,” he said.  
   
“So I am the next big thing?” Lana could care less if she’s being too forthcoming. She’s no giggling twat like she was with Viserys. Especially when she had all summer to get over him with Martell. He was the perfect remedy for that.   
   
“No, I’m just being friendly.”  
   
“Yeah, that’s kind of rarity from a Baratheon but hey you better snatch this one up,” Theon pats him extra hard on the back. Robb sighs at his best friend. Robb still can’t get used to his twin sister dating. It doesn’t sit right with him and Lana can’t help but laugh at that since she’s the oldest sibling.  
   
“But it’s a nice change from that douchebag, Viserys,” Sia comes over and gives a hearty laugh. She crosses her arms and gave Lana a great big hug. Lana can’t help but smile at her best friend. Especially when seeing the famous Baratheon traits that are on Renly just as well. People might as well think that they are siblings instead of him just being her father’s youngest brother. “It seems like the whole gang is in here.” Lana then turns to her uncle. “Can I please sit with my best friend?”  
   
“Sorry, niece, but I am enjoying your best friend’s company,” he said with a genuine smile which made Robb groan.  
   
“Shut up, Robb. I have to deal with certain sounds through the night when father and mother are gone,” Lana said referring to him and Talisa’s activities. Sia couldn’t help but laugh at that. “And now I have to hook you up with someone. But no one compares at this school to such a sweet Tyrell.” The only sweet Tyrell.  
   
“Hardy har har,” Sia glares at Lana. “I am so not looking for another boyfriend right now.”  
   
“I think Lancel Lannister or even Podrick would be grand,” Lana jokes. She turns to Valentine and smiles at her and says, “Can you hook her up?” she knew that Valentine was pretty close with Podrick since he assists her father, Tyrion after school.   
   
“Podrick is too shy. She needs someone who can go head to head with her Baratheon side. How ‘bout a Greyjoy,” she said referring to Theon which made Sia choke on a laugh.  
   
“Hey, I am not that bad,” Theon said. Pity that Valentine doesn’t know…  
   
“I might as well just date Oberyn if he was single. We all know that Theon is not committed.” Lana couldn’t help but blush when she said his name. that caused Oberyn to look back at her table.  
   
“I hear my amazing name coming from the beautiful Baratheon’s lips; I had to see what the talk was about,” he comes over ignoring Lana. “Lana here suggests that I date Theon and I said I might as well date you if you was single,” Sia tells him. Ellaria giggles at that and smiles at Lana. Lana can’t be the brooding mistress. She played along and ignored the festering feelings.  
   
“Didn’t you and Theon—“  
   
“Oh yeah!” Sia cuts off Renly. “You did have a fling with Theon before dating the sinister dragon,” she referred to Viserys. “I think Theon would have been better than that asshole but what was it about him you liked?” “She said,  
   
‘He’s beautiful to look at,’” Robb said with a smirk. He’s heard plenty about him before she finally snatched him up.   
   
“And ‘misunderstood’,” Valentine pitched in. Lana rolls her eyes.  
   
When did this become about her. Especially when Oberyn was in the mix.  
   
“Misunderstood my ass when he acts like he’s a prince,” Sia said. And speaking of the devil, Viserys walks in with a look of disdain on his flawless smooth face. The only senior with such smooth skin as everyone else looked rugged. His eyes locked onto hers and his features soften just a bit. Lana couldn’t help but react when she stared into his violet eyes.  
   
“Why does the Old Gods hate me,” Lana said out loud just for the group to hear and not him.  
   
“They don’t hate you. This is just a test of your willpower to your so called ‘Pretty’ men.”  
   
“Like hell it is,” she said.  
   
“Okay class,” their teacher walks in. She was a gorgeous redhead with curves everywhere.  
   
“Damn,” Lana hears Theon whispers.   
   
“I’m your teacher but you can call me Ros, and don’t get too comfortable. We have assigned seats.” Ros posted a white poster that shows the seating chart.  
   
Ramsey Bolton & Asha Greyjoy  
   
Theon Greyjoy &Talisa Westerling  
   
Robb Stark& Sia Baratheon  
   
Renly Baratheon & Jeyne Poole  
   
Jon Snow & Valentine Lannister  
   
Podrick Payne & Ellaria Sand  
   
Gendry Waters & Mila Stark  
   
Oberyn Martell & Lana Stark.  
   
Viserys Targaeryn & Roslin Frey  
   
Lana really now believes that the Old Gods are punishing her now. She sits between Oberyn and Viserys.

 

 

 


	3. Mila's Indifference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never mind the fist few chapters about the grades. Everyone but Oberyn, Viserys, Khal, and Theon are juniors unless I say otherwise.

Mila Stark didn’t know why she suddenly felt attracted to Gendry Waters. It came pretty much out of nowhere. Well…not really but she finally admits to herself that she finds Gendry attractive. As she thinks about in class, it became pretty obvious. Sia swears it happened around the time there was in middle school but Mila refuses to think that. She could barely stand a male species unless they had the last name Stark and that was just her four cousins (Rickon, Bran, Jon, and Robb). She has this deep hatred of grudge towards her father, Benjen, since he left her for the army. It pissed her off. She didn't think anything of it when she was just a mere child since the only thoughts were then was that he didn’t love her enough to stay behind. But when she got older around the eighth grade she became angrier with him. She stopped trying to send letters to him and the last time he visited a two year ago for her birthday, she didn’t hug him or acknowledge him because _fuck him_ and his _honor._

But now Gendry gotten through her walls and it pissed her off big time.

Gendry is not overly good looking like Oberyn or Viserys, Mila thinks. He is not popular since he’s a loner who seemed to only hang out with bastards like Jon and Ramsey. Jon being his best friend made it easier to like him. Being friends with Ramsey got Mila thinking that he makes a few bad choices.

Mila is a photographer for the school’s website and yearbook and magazine (since newspapers are so last year). She took a few photos around and just when she was about to take Jon’s pic at the lockers, Gendry came. Mila froze at the time taken off guard. She was thinking how perfect his photo would be in black in white with his piercing blue eyes the only thing with a pop of color. At the time, Mila blushed at the thought of thinking that right in front of him. The only person she thought had pretty eyes was her cousin, Robb, and that did nothing to her heart like with staring at Gendry’s.

Jon caught on quick about her crush. He didn’t press on about it like Sansa and Sia. Thank god. But he puts in his two cents saying that they would be a great match for one another.

“Okay, class. We are going to start with an icebreaker. I would like for you to stand and state your name and tell me a few interesting things about yourself,” Ms. Ros says.

“I don’t think having a sexy teacher as a sex-ed teacher is a good idea,” Lana tells Mila. Mila looks back at her cousin who was smirking at her. Oberyn laughed in response causing Lana to blush.

“Why not? Maybe that’s a tactic to get guys to open up about their non-existent sex lives,” Mila says. And then she paused after realizing what she said and smiled at Oberyn behind her at the process. “Well, despite Martell, Greyjoy, and Bolton.”

“What about Podrick? I hear he’s not a virgin anymore…”

“So that leaves Waters, Snow, and Viserys,” Martell says. “And the girls?”

“Oh let’s not forget them,” Mila rolls her eyes. “I think me and Jeyne are the only virgins in here.”

“And what about Valentine?” Gendry pitches in. Mila couldn’t help but crack a laugh at her blonde friend.

“I would have thought Khal broke her,” Oberyn smiled at the thought. Anyone would have thought that. Khal being over six feet and Valentine inheriting her father’s height at five foot three.

“She does everything but that,” Mila said.

“Look at us. Gossiping like girls,” Oberyn said to Gendry.

Mila rolled her eyes at him.

“My name is Sia Baratheon. I am a junior and I would love to be an ambassador for the US and if not then I would love to work wildlife,” Sia introduces herself.

“Renly Baratheon. Senior. And I plan on following in my brother’s footsteps into politics.”

Mila pretty much zoned out as everyone else gave their introduction.

Valentine Lannister, her good friend, stood steadily and smiled warily at the crowd. For a Lannister, she was not as proud as the rest of her family. “Valentine Lannister. Junior.. I love to read and would someday like to write my own novel.”

“Oberyn Martell. Senior. And I love women as much as I love myself,” everyone laughed but Mila was sure that he was serious.

“Podrick Payne. Junior and I would like to join the police force,” he said softly.

“Jon Snow,” Mila’s cousin said softly. Mila couldn’t help to notice that Valentine smiled when he stood up. She even looked at him with more kindness than she does with anyone. “Junior and I would one day like to join the army like my uncle.”

Mila couldn’t help but scoff at that.

“Lana Stark. Junior. I would one day love to travel the world and never come back.”

“Mila Stark. Junior. I would love to move to Europe and never come back. And I would one day like to become a well-known photographer.”

“Robb Stark. Junior. I would like to follow in my father’s footsteps as well. Hell, maybe even be president.”

Mila rolled her eyes at her cousin.

“Don’t think he would be a good one,” Gendry noticed her eye roll.

“Nope but it seems like about everyone has very difficult goals.” She said.

“Maybe that’s what makes us want all the more,” he whispered.

 

 


	4. Valentine's Glass Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a backstory of Tyrion's daughter, Valentine. More of why she rather deal with the so called love that Khal gives her since Tyrion is rarely home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picture of Valentine

 

 

All Valentine wanted to do was read. That’s one thing she is proud to inherit from her stumpy father. She was never ashamed of him. More ashamed of her mother than anything but never ashamed of her father. He was amusing and not because of his height but because of his wit (and rambles when drunk). She loved that about him more than anything.

She unlocked her door of her home. Khal said he will be coming over but Valentine doesn’t want to be alone with that beast. She ran her fingers through her hair and made her way to the library. As she opened the wooden doors, she was a bit shocked to see her father on the stool, little feet hanging, reading with wine in hand.

“Dad,” she smiled at the sight of him. She hasn’t seen him for nearly a week since he’s been on business leave. He was wearing a pair of children’s plaid pajama pants and a tee. His dark blonde hair mussed up with a beard growing in. he looked miserable as he always does when he drinks at times. She rather him be a happy drunk then a sad one. “I didn’t see your car in the driveway. What happened to it?”

“I let Bronn have it for mean time since I won’t need it for a while,” he said. Valentine knew what he meant. He had his third DUI even though his father gotten him out of the law doesn’t mean he won’t go unpunished. Valentine made her way next to him and sat with him. Tyrion brought his stumpy small hand to cup her cheek and Valentine lets him.

“You look more like her every day,” he whispers. Valentine narrows her sharp green eyes.

“I do not, Do not lie,” she snaps. Like hell she will look like her estranged mother, Shae. She looks like a Lannister and she was proud of it. She inherited her green eyes (yet they was a darker shade of emerald), tan skin, and golden hair from his side of the family. She was proud of looking more like her father and not her mother. “I look more like you.”

Her father snorts at that. “You look more like Cersei if you want to go that route,” he said which made her gasp. Valentine was no fan of her Aunt’s. She proved to hate her father and with that she disliked Cersei.

“I rather look like Uncle Jaime than her,” she said knowing she sound ridiculous. They are twins. They look alike. And her father said just that. “Well…I like him better.”

“Maybe you wish he was your father instead of a damn midget,” he grumbles. Valentine knew it was the wine that was talking. He usually wouldn’t be so depressing. Valentine sighs and takes hold of his goblet of wine and took a swig. Her father could care less about her drinking knowing that it is only high quality wine. She started drinking it at thirteen and only if she was in his supervision would he allow it. He allows her cussing since that was another thing she got from him.

Valentine licks her lips and smiles at her father. “I am proud to have you as a father,” she whispers yet her eyes never leaving his. “I just hope you are proud to have me as a daughter.” He gapes at her words and she didn’t want to hear his response. In some pit of her stomach she knew that he thinks it is her fault for Shae leaving. Shae was scared and young.

“You have her charm,” he said once more. What charm?

Valentine slams her fist on the table. “I don’t want to have anything of hers. I am  _only_ yours and that’s it, Father, Isn’t that enough?” Tears from anger blurring her vision. “Why do you cry for such a traitorous woman? I don’t care if she left me but she left you. I didn’t know her. I was just young babe but you…you’ve been with her for two years. You loved her and you cherished her yet she runs off with half your money and leaves you with only a child.”

 

Valentine and Tyrion never had the best father-daughter relationship. He was hardly home; leaving her with a nanny or sometimes she stayed with Sia. Lately, Valentine rather stay home. Alone with her thoughts and books. At times, she thought he really didn’t want her. There would be father-daughter dances at her school, and he wouldn’t want to attend instead sending his older more handsome brother, Uncle Jaime. Out of all his younger nieces and nephews, Jaime only showed favoritism towards her. Valentine thought of it as pity since Tyrion hardly acts as a father.

She hasn’t been to any of the dances since she was twelve. She would usually stay with Mila since her father would be gone at the time as well.

Valentine takes out her iPhone and pulls up Khal’s number.

**Valentine: My dad is home. I didn’t know he would come. Sorry. Maybe another time?**

**Khal: ok.**

Valentine furrowed her eyebrows at that. He wouldn’t usually be so calm with only one word. But she didn’t want to deal with his anger at this moment. She laid her head back into her pillow and closed her eyes.

 

Valentine furrowed her eyebrows at that. He wouldn’t usually be so calm with only one word. But she didn’t want to deal with his anger at this moment. She laid her head back into her pillow and closed her eyes.


	5. Sia Slumming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to see who Sia been 'slumming' with after breaking up with Willas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been saying Jeyne Westerling for Robb's girlfriend. But I'll stick with Talisa from the show instead of the novel.

“Um, what are you doing here?” Robb asked Sia Baratheon. He thought he would see his best friend, Theon, but, nope, just Sia on his bed going through his yearbook. She was laid on her back still in school’s uniform but shoes off. Hair splayed out over the pillow as he caught a glimpse of her upper thigh.

“Visiting Theon, of course,” she said it like it was obvious. Robb never knew that Sia was friends with  _his best friend_. His best friend, Theon, living with him since he was ten years old because his dad got in trouble with the law. Luckily Ned Stark was nice enough to take him in.

“Why?”

“Why do friends visit friends?” she said with an eye roll. “I was actually with Lana and Mila but I thought I should pop over to the dark side and say ‘Hi’ to Theon. Is that okay with you Robb Stark?”

It wasn’t. But he won’t admit that to her. He doesn’t even know why but it didn’t sit well with him. It would have made more sense if she stopped by and said ‘Hi’ to him but maybe not since he’s with Talisa.

“Are you…with him?”

“I think he would of bragging if he was,” she said. Robb walked over and sat at the edge of the bed next to her. “Don’t worry. I will not be another notch on this bedpost of his to go bragging in the locker room about.” Her bright blue eyes lifted to look at his. “How was your first day back?”

“Alright. Was it awkward for you?”

She laughed at that. She found out she had two classes with Willas and that Theon tried to be funny but inviting him over to their table to eat lunch with them. He sat right in front of her and Robb never seen her more quiet and embarrassed.

“I was the one who called it off but you would have thought he dumped me,” she admits.

“Why did you—“

“I found some,” Theon cuts him off as he steps into his room. Robb turned startled to see Theon with a bowl of popcorn and two bottles of blue PowerAde. He lifted an eyebrow at his friend who was sitting a bit too close to Sia. “Did you want to join us, Robb?”

“What’s going on?”

“Well, we are going to watch some Netflix. We have one more season of the Walking Dead before we catch up on the current season,” Sia sets the yearbook and sits up. She smiles at Theon and takes the popcorn away from him.

“What about Mila and Luna? Didn’t you come here for them?”

“Not really. I need fans of this show to watch it with. It's more fun that way and those two are not fans,” Sia explains. Theon waits for Robb to get up so he could sit next to her. Robb noticed how close they sat. No space between their thighs.

“Well, I’ll…leave you guys to it,” Robb said. “See ya later.”

“Now that he’s gone—“Theon instantly went to her neck pecking kisses along the nape. Sia rolls her eyes at her horny friend. That’s what they are. Nothing more. She broke up with Willas back in June and started ‘hooking up’ with Theon around the end of July. She certainly didn’t give him her virginity. She kept that intact. But all they do is make out and sometimes she would let him grope her and sometimes she would…do  _things_  for him as well.

“One, I am still mad at you about the Willas thing and two, can we at least watch one episode before you start attacking me?” she laughs when he shakes his head. “That’s kind of the main reason I ditched Lana and Mila for you. And not because you have an ah-mazin tongue.” No, she has not let him near her treasure part but he does know how to kiss.

“Don’t lie.” Theon teases her. His palm already on her thigh. She stopped him from going any further. “You want me,” he whispered in her ear.

“One episode,” she said.

“Fine,” he grumbles and leaned back to the wall.

Sia smiles and lays down. She rested her legs on his lap and leans into his pillows as he turns on Netflix from the XBOX 360.

Little did they know that Robb was on the other side of the door listening in? And he didn’t like what he just witnessed.

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

 

“Where were you yesterday?” Sia stopped and rolled her eyes. She thought she could sneak out before her mother caught her. She knew that her dad was no problem but then she thought of Joffrey going to dear mother about her not coming back to almost 11pm.

“At the Starks. With Lana and Mila,” she half-lied.

Cersei eyed her closely. She was at the table with her two youngest children eating their biscuits and gravy. Sia had to admit that her mother was looking good. Her blonde hair straightened perfectly with minimal makeup since she didn’t even need it. She wore a blood red dress shirt and black pencil skirt with her signature gold charm bracelet with lion and stag charms.

“With the Stark boy? Robb, isn’t it?” Joffrey makes an appearance.

“He has a girlfriend,” Sia said.

“Well, I should know that the Stark girls didn’t cause those…shameful hickeys on your neck…or did they?” Cersei saw them as soon as her oldest child walked in grabbing a muffin and trying to leave. She knew that something was up since her hair was purposely placed to hide her neck. “Now tell me the truth. Did you get back together with Willas?”

“No…” Sia knew there was no chance she was not getting out of this until she tells them the truth. “I was watching TV with…Theon.”

“The Greyjoy boy?” She spits it out like it was venom. “I don’t want you to see him. He’s bad for our name from his  _father_.”

Sia rolls her eyes. “I’m not dating him. We are just hanging out. He’s not the relationship type.”

“Don’t lower your standards. No one is good enough for you,” she said.

“Okay, mother,” Sia turns back around and heads out the door.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff. The Next day with Valentine and Lana and Robb. Robb tries to find out what is going on with Theon and Sia. Uncle Jaime cameos as the caring uncle that he is. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it is mostly fluff.

“Can I ride with you?” Robb asks his twin sister, Lana, who was brushing her hair at her vanity mirror. Lana raises an eyebrow at her younger brother. He seemed agitated. She could sense it.

“Why?” she asked him as she braided her unruly auburn curly hair. She just straightened it yesterday and the humidity already made it wavy. She washed it last night and now it’s curly just as her brother’s. “What’s wrong with your car?” his car was just as good as hers.

“I let Theon borrow it,” he said. Lana could tell when her brother wants to say something. And the way he’s hanging around in hers and Mila’s room was making her a bit wary. She sighed and didn’t even bother putting on makeup. She glided on some pink tinted lip balm and moisturized her face before turning to her twin.

“Why. That’s you baby.” She said referring to Robb’s silver grey Land Rover. He even named it after his one year old pup, Greywind. “And don’t Theon have his own car?” even though his was a piece of junk, Ned broke down and bought Theon an old silver Chevy truck. It ran great but it was no lady killer like Robb’s.

“Maybe I want to spend time with my lovely sister,” Robb countered as he picked up her backpack.

“O…k?”

 

It was ten minutes of small talk. Lana doesn’t like small talk and Robb knows it since he’s the same.. She pulls into an Einstein’s Brother’s bagel place. Afterwards she parked and turned off the car. She pulls out her cinnamon sugar bagel and takes a bite as he takes a bite out of his egg wrap.

“So…Theon and Sia?” he started out which made her shake her laugh as she chuckles. She knew that something was up.

“So that’s really what you want to talk about? God, Robb, she’s not seeing him if that’s what you are worried about. You had this crush since you hit puberty in the sixth grade to hit on Sia and now she’s single and ready to mingle while you are stuck with Tal—“

“That’s not it,” he cuts her off. Robb is over his crush with Sia. Well, that’s what he tells himself. He didn’t know how to explain it. He felt something when he witnessed Theon and Sia but that doesn’t mean he regrets his sweet Talisa. “It’s just…he’s not good for her. We are friends and thought she should be wary of that.”

“She knows that. We talked about it actually yesterday.” Lana thought Theon of all guys might not be what Sia needed. He is mostly the exact opposite of Willas. She could do so much better. Hotter guys all around but Sia needs someone who can handle her. “They are nothing serious. So don’t worry, Sia is a big girl.”

 

“Hi,” Lana was startled when he walked up talked to her. It’s been about a month of no talking to her. She was kind of use to it but then again she was vying for his attention. She suddenly regretted not wearing  _any_ makeup. She stepped back a bit making room between them. She didn’t need people talking.

“Hello, Oberyn,” she said to him. Her Tully blue eyes staring into his brown ones. He wore a soft look. Like he was pitying her. She just got done talking to her brother and she couldn’t help but have a smug smirk finding out that her brother has feelings for her best friend. Her smile fell and her face was heating up just from his intense stare.

 _Act normal_ , she thought to herself.

“How are you?” he leans against the lockers. Lana didn’t know how to approach this. So she did it with caution.

“Dandy,” she said. “Had an interesting morning with Robb but other than that nothing happened yet,” she shrugs. She tried to play it cool.

“That’s good. Just want to know how you been,” he said in a nonchalant way.

“Better but not complaining,” she muttered. She brushed passed him. She glanced back at him and says, “Good talking to you, Martell.” And at that she kept walking.

 

 “Why is Vee’s car still in the driveway?” Jaime Lannister asked his younger brother as he stepped into the house. It was dark since the curtains wasn’t drawn. Tyrion was still in his PJs with vodka in hand.

“Because she is sleeping in,” Tyrion said with a shrug. He figured since it is only the second day of school, she can afford to miss a day.

“It the second day of school. I doubt she caught a cold this early,” Jaime shakes his head at his brother as he climbed up the stairs to his niece’s room. He didn’t bother knocking. He opened it and smiled at the décor. She was full of Lannister pride. Her comforter and sheets a deep crimson blood red. The walls painted red with stripes of gold. Her pillows a satin golden hue along with the hanging lights on the wall. There was even a stenciled golden lion patterned along the trimming. Jaime knew that if this was his daughter he would be proud. He knew that his own father would love this.

He looked down at his young niece. She slept like there was no care in the world.Body splayed over the queen sized be as she snored softly.

 Jaime sighed as he tore the covers from off her. He had to tear his eyes away since she had only a small tee and no pants. Jaime went to the curtains and tore them open making the bright sunlight shine onto her face.

Valentine lifted her head and squinted to see who the hell woke her up. “Dad?” she croaked.

“Do you honestly think I am over six foot tall?” Tyrion said from the door. “Uncle Jaime came over to take care of his lovely niece.”

Valentine was groggy. She lifted up and tried to glare at him but he glared right back with fierceness. She sighed. She did not feel like coming to school. She decided to ignore the obviously mad uncle in front of her and reached for her iPhone. She had lots of missing calls and texts.

Mostly from Khal.

Valentine does not want to deal with him just yet so she tossed it.

“Pleasure to see you, Uncle,” she gave him a genuine smile. “I was sleeping,” she crossed her legs. “Didn’t you learn from Aunt Cersei that you shouldn’t go barging in on teenage girls’ rooms?”

Jamie rolled his eyes at his favorite niece. Looking down at Valentine, she was almost a spitting image of Cersei when she was her age.

Valentin was far more…fuller. She was not as slim like his beloved sister was twenty years ago. Valentine was slightly more curvy and soft. With round cheeks full of freckles that cascaded down to her body. Her body ampler. As Cersei was a size three when she was sixteen, here was his lovely daughter with wide hips and full thighs at a size 7.

“You do know it’s a school day?” he raised an eyebrow at her. Valentine shrugs. She could care less at this moment. Jaime glanced back at his brother. “Nice job raising my niece. She takes after you.”

“I am at least doing a better job than my father did with me,” he counters.

Valentine snorts at that. She hasn’t seen her only grandfather, Tywin, and sometime. Since Independence Day. At least he hugged her this time instead of a curt nod.

“I don’t feel like going to school,” She pouts. Valentine knew it would be for nothing. Jaime and Grandfather are immune to her puppy dog expression—especially when it comes to her education.

“And your dad lets you do this regularly?” Jaime asked her. Valentine glanced back at her father. She recalled what happened last night. She remembered snapping at her father. Jaime noticed the tension. “Look, get some clothes on and I am taking you to school.”

Valentine groaned and laid back in bed.

“Don’t make me go get Grandpa,” he smirked. Valentine snorted. Like hell Tywin would go out of his way to make sure she gets to school but the threat did its job.

“Fine…let me get ready.”

 

“Where have you been?” Mila Stark asks Valentine when she sees her heading their way in line in the Café. Mila knew something was up. Valentine was hardly wearing any makeup and she noticed what seemed to look like a bruise on her cheek. But Mila brushed it off. “Never seen your hair up in a while. Since you been dating Khal your hair has always been down,” she noted.

Valentine nods.

“I am sitting with Jon today,” Mila said to her. “Just to make sure you know. You can sit with Sia and Lana.”

Valentine shakes her head. “I’ll sit with you guys. I want some quiet.”

 

 


	7. Just Another School Day

“So how have you been?” Gendry asks Mila. This was the first time she ever ate lunch with him willingly. She sat right in across from him.

Gendry couldn’t stop grinning. In front of him was a gorgeous Stark but not just any of them. Mila Stark, the one he’s been mooning over since middle school.

 “Nothing much. How bout you, Gendry?” she gave him a small smile. Mila focused hard not to fluster at this moment. She was kind of glad that her cousin, Jon, and her best friend, Valentine, was sitting next to her. She needed company. She never been good at the whole boys’ thing and Gendry was her first crush. And him having piercing blue eyes that was staring right into her hazel ones is not helping her right now.

“My day just got better,” he said before taking a bite out of his sandwich. He glanced back up at her and was rewarded at the flushing pink on her round cheeks. She bit her lip trying to hide her smile.

Her attention went to Valentine who was stirring her salad around hardly eating it. Mila noticed that her friend was not acting like she usually does. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and she had no make-up on.

“I was supposed to sleep in today but my Uncle Jaime came in to my room and ripped the covers off of me,” she said out of nowhere. Mila didn’t know if she was talking to her or Jon but she didn’t bother interrupting. Mila waited with a smile. “Drove me to school as he lectured me on the benefits of education for the Lannisters since knowledge is power. And he is going to pick me up so we can have a ‘talk’.

“Your father was okay with you sleeping in?” Jon asks.

“He was sleeping in as well. We have more in common than what most think,” Valentine shrugs. “He is pretty lenient when he’s fighting a hangover.”

Jon nods. Jon was enjoying the view of Valentine Lannister as he always does when he’s in proximity. Ever since she dated Khal, her time eating lunch with Mila has been scarce, so he’s enjoying as much time as he can. He never seen someone so angelic. Beautiful blonde with dark emerald green eyes. But her beauty was not the only attractive trait about her. Her cynicism, intelligence, and friendliness drew the bastard to her.

“Yo! Jon!” He snapped his head from staring at her and his grey eyes went to the redhead behind him jogging over to their round table.

Ygritte.

Valentine knows her. The fiery redhead who hangs with Gendry and Jon all the time. But mostly Jon and some group who the rumor calls them the Wildlings. Maybe because they wasn’t what ones would expect to go to Westeros Prep. She had bright red hair and pale fair skin. Her uniform more baggy than most with dark tights under the skirt. She didn’t walk with sensuality but still with confidence. Her blue eyes went to the blonde girl who was sitting in her seat.

 _Her_ seat. Ygritte didn’t let it bother her. she rested her hand on Jon’s shoulder.

Territory claimed.

“Hey,” Jon nods at her.

“Hi,” Valentine may be indifferent when it comes to matter of jealous ex-girlfriends but sh e learned one thing from her family. Don’t let other ignore you. Never wait to be greeted to. That was what Uncle Jaime taught her along with a few advices from her grandfather, Tywin.

“Hello, little lioness,” she teased. Ygritte was waiting for the Lannister’s wrath. She recalled calling Joffrey the little cub and he caused a fit. She maybe thought that this one would do some sort of the same thing but she didn’t. Valentine smiled at her comment.

“My grandfather use to call me that,” she said with nostalgic.

“That’s sweet,” Jon said.

“So are we still on for the party this Saturday?” she said to Jon ignoring Valentine.

Jon nods. Then sighs, “Maybe.”

“The party at Bolton’s?” Mila pitches in. Jon nods. Mila makes a disgusted expression along with Valentine who furrows her eyebrows together.

“Bolton? And people are going over?” Valentine couldn’t believe it. She knows for sure by experience how much of a perverted creep that Ramsey Bolton is. Even though her only boyfriend was Khal Drogo that doesn’t mean she had no experience before him. Her first kiss being Ramsey Bolton in the eighth grade. He literally groped her right after and she slapped him for it. She forgave him for it even though he never apologized. She just thought she should be over it.

“This might not be your scene. Maybe you should stick with the Baratheons and Starks instead of us ‘Wildlings’ and the Boltons and Freys.” It was pretty clear that Ygritte was making fun of Valentine. And lucky for her she was not as fierce as her Aunt Cersei.

Valentine raised an eyebrow and looks at Jon who was shaking his head at his friend.

“Valentine is not much of a goody-two shoes,” Gendry pipes in.

 “Would you like to come to the party, Valentine?” Jon asks her.

“Um, May—

“Val,” the stern deep accented voice cuts her off. Her eyes widened and head snapped up to look at no other than Khal staring down at her. his brown eyes staring straight into her green ones. His hands clenched into fists. “Where have you been and why are you sitting over here?”

Valentine gulped though she didn’t need to. She reached for her iPhone and pushed the home button. The lock screen showing that he has been texting her like crazy. Her face flushed from the intense stare that

he was giving her. She grabbed her tray and stepped around Ygritte with eyes on the floor. She glanced back and said, “Sorry, I forgot I was suppose to eat lunch Khal. I’ll think about the party.” And with that she followed her boyfriend. He even grabbed her hand which makes it look heartfelt but how hard the grip was to her.

“Suppose to? Is he her master of something?” Ygritte comments as she takes her seat. “Do you think she’s pretty?” she asks Jon. Jon didn’t reply. He knew where this was coming from. Though Ygritte could care less about looks, she does have her insecure points. Especially when her and Jon first slept together last year. She became a bit more dependent and needy for him but not as much as other girls would be.

“So did anyone notice the healing bruise on her cheek?” Gendry spoke up.

Mila nods. “I don’t want to think the worst.”

 

“Hi,” Lana looks up from her issue of  _Seventeen_ magazine to see Oberyn Martell standing before him. She thought she was threw with him for the day. She was hanging out in the library for free period and since her group hangs with his group she skipped that. She wanted peace and alone time. And now Oberyn came and looked for her.

“What do you want?” she said not bothering with the small talk.

He chuckled at her words. Oberyn thought she look quite cute. He crouched down directly in front of her.

“Can’t I say hi to a close friend?” he smiled at her. That damn sexy smile that got her into his bed in the first place. Lana thought it would be best not go off on him at this moment. She knew what she gotten herself into when she first kissed him. She knew he was just buying time since Elara was not around.

“Hi, Oberyn. What do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence?” she was being sarcastic now. Oberyn liked it when she is sarcastic.

“You don’t owe me anything, love,” he said in a husky whisper.

She sighed and retrieved her things. She did not to talk to him. Before she could walk around him he grabbed her by the forearm and pulled her to him. She could smell the smell the designer cologne radiating off him. She looked up at him and for a moment he was frozen by her icy blue eyes.

“I’m sorry things ended the way things did,” he whispered into her ear. He smirked when he noticed that her ear was turning pink. He always liked to make her blush.

“And how did it end, Oberyn?” he furrowed his eyebrows at her statement. It was two things wrong with what she said. One: her voice flat with no emotion. And two: the way she said his name. she hardly said his first name and their term of endearment was him calling her  _Love_  and her calling him either  _Martell_  or  _Snake_  just to piss him off.

He pulled Lana even closer to him making her front press into his side. “I never…called afterwards…I left you in the dust to dry.”

“I knew what to expect,” she whipped her arm from his grasp. “I suppose that you should not talk about what happened,” she said and turned storming off. She thought she was free from awkward run ins from exes but as she turned left she ran into someone. “Sorry,” she muttered. When she came to look up, her breath hitched.

Viserys.

“Hey,” she said.  _Two exes in one day_ , she thought to herself. Oberyn was easier to handle but Viserys? He was a whole different story. She felt like she had to walk on eggshells around him.

His violet eyes narrow onto her. His lips formed into a thin white line yet his eyes never left hers. Lana was the first to look away.

“It’s been a while.” He said. He stepped back just a few inches. Viserys finally pleased her with a small smile. Almost like it was forced.

“Yes, it has,” she agreed. “”How was your summer. I head your family went on a Caribbean cruise,” she a

added. She thought she should at least make small talk.

“It was satisfying. As you can see I have been given a tan,” he said.

“Yeah,” Lana smiled as she looks at his sun-kissed skin. “It really brings out your hair,” she was telling the truth. His light blonde hair almost silver contrasted well with his skin tone.

“I see that you have not achieved a tan,” he said to her. his slender fingers going across her full cheek. “What have you been doing over the summer?” she felt like he should of ask  _whom_  she had been doing instead.

“I stayed in town,” Lana said as her face flushed from her memories of Oberyn. “I had a summer job at this day camp for the meantime. My father thought it would be best for me to get me some labor work.”

“Good,” he retreated his hands back to his side. He noticed the slight blush that came across her cheek. His smirk broadened at the sight. “Maybe we should…see each other more?”

Lana eyed him a bit. Was he asking her out? No, it couldn’t be.

“Yeah…” she trailed off a bit. “I was thinking about going to Ramsey’s party. Hear it is more…low key if that is the word.” Viserys made a face of disgust and even scoffed.

“Ramsey Bolton?” he had to check again. The guy’s family was scum compared to his. And he knows that Lana knows that she knows that. He doesn’t tolerate anyone unless they are either Baratheons, Lannisters, Martells, and now Starks because of Lana Stark. He hardly had time for Freys and Boltons’. “You have heard that your best friend, Sia, is having a party as well?”

Her eyes widened. “Oh I forgot about that. I just heard that Mila and maybe Valentine was going to his party.” She knew for sure why Mila was going because of Gendry but not Valentine. That was not her scene. But then again, Khal might be going too.

“Valentine going to that party? Hmm,” he thought back to her. His eyes went back to Lana. “I will see you at the Baratheon manor, then.”

 


	8. Par-tay!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This photo is of Lana Stark. I decided to make that Lana instead of the other photo previously. The other photo can be Sia. Lana I decided to make look more like Sansa with lighter red hair than Robb's.

Sia Baratheon was known for her parties. They were always extravagant. Since she has such a big home and her father would let her spend money as much as she wants. By the time Robb Stark came to the front door, he opened it and he seen everyone.

“Robb!” he looked to his right to see Sia heading his way. She came to him with open arms and wrapped him into a warm friendly hug. She quickly let go before he could even hug her back. “Where’s Talisa?” she asked looking over his shoulder.

“Parties are not her thing.” He explains. That was one thing about dating her. Talisa doesn’t like big events and doesn’t go to them unless she could help it. It didn’t help when it was Sia’s (Talisa has a complex when it comes to her).

Robb took this moment to check out Sia. She wasn’t dressed so laid back like she usually is. Her hair was straightened but curled at the ends. She wore minimal make up with pink lip balm. She had on a casual Lannister red dress that clung to her slim body. She even wore some brown wedges. “You look good.”

“Thanks,” she said to him. Sia thought that Robb looked handsome. He wore a white polo which made his eyes and auburn hair stand out. He made sure to spritz some cologne on to see if anyone would notice. “You do, too.”

“But Sia steals the show of course,” Theon comes from behind Robb. He eyed her up and down not caring who was watching. He even had the gall to lick his lips in the process. “Please show me to the drinks.”

“You can find the way,” she said crossing her arms. Robb watched the exchange between the two. She wasn’t being a smart ass. This was Sia’s way of flirting back with Theon.

“How ‘bout showing me the bathroom? Be a good host, Sia,” Theon said stepping closer to her. Sia raised an eyebrow at her friend. She obliged and took his hand. Her blue eyes went to Robb’s for a moment. “I’ll be back,” she said in her  _Terminator_ voice. Sia pulls him up the grand stairs that could either lead to her room or the bathroom.

 

So Lana came to Sia’s party. So what? Ramsey is hardly her best friend. He is a nuisance. More than even Theon. She didn’t really feel like partying but she needs an excused to drink.

She knew she would see Oberyn for a fact. Viserys? He rarely came to these things since they get rowdy. So she dressed for the both of  them. To make Oberyn regret even going back to Ellaria and Viserys for being a dick to her the whole time they dated. Lana then thought how fucked up it was that going from one ex she starts messing with his brother-in-law.        

She moussed her hair to make it even curlier. Sia joked with her saying that Lorde is in the house. Lana smirked at that. Lana decided to play along singing ‘Royals’ for a minute. Lana glided on red lipstick onto her lips and black eyeliner on her doe eyes. She wore a casual white summer dress to match with her twin brother with brown sandals.

“Don’t you look hot,” Lana turned around to see Margaery. The Tyrell girl was wearing a sage green dress with her strawberry blonde hair in loose curls. “Dressed for Viserys?”

Lana smiled at that question. “Has he come yet?”

“Yeah, he’s looking in the corner like he’s the damn king of the world looking at his subjects in disgust. He’s nice to look at but once he starts talking…” Margaery shakes her head at the thought of him.

“Well, let me go say hello to the bastard,” Lana said. Before she could walk away, Margaery grabs her arm and pulls her back.

“You don’t want to look desperate. Even though you dumped him, I want you to go over there, say ‘hello’ and walk away,” she tells Lana. “I know these teasing games,” she adds. Lana knows that she’s not lying.

And Lana did just that.

“Hi,” she gives him her sweetest smile. Viserys raised his eyebrow at the woman standing before him. He thought she looked quite beautiful. He always loved how short she was. Shorter than him which makes him feel more powerful.

“Hi,” he said back to her. Lana smiles again before walking away. Viserys came only to this party because he knew that Lana would be here for a chance. He grabbed her by the arm stopping her. she looks back over her shoulder and smirks at him. Back when they dated, Lana would almost never leave his side. But now here she is playing the hard to get game and he didn’t like it. Not after seeing her talk to Oberyn in the hall yesterday. “Where do you think you’re going?”

“I was going to mingle around the party,” she shrugs.

“How bout we catch up?” he insisted.

Lana looks over his shoulder to see Margaery shaking her head. Motioning for her to come to her instead of her ex. But Lana wanted some fun to get her mind and heart from Oberyn. So she nods at him and follows Viserys.

 

“So you came?” Gendry smiles at Mila and Jon. Jon nods at him before heading towards Ygritte. Mila was left alone with Gendry. Gendry thought she looked pretty cool. Knowing that Mila probably goes to the Baratheon’s party, he thought she would of came a bit overdressed. But she was dressed casually. He never seen her without her uniform on. Her hair was in a halo braid with few strands out of place but it still looked awesome. She was wearing red and black flannelled dress and motorcycle boots. Gendry couldn’t keep his eyes off her fair tan skin.

“I want to see what is the difference,” she lied. Mila thought that it was about time to be making a move on Gendry. She followed him through Ramsey’s home and he led her to the table full of booze and chips. Mila instantly took a beer bottle. She drank before when she hanged with Valentine. Her dad was pretty cool with it. She never really drank beer but mostly wine, champagne, and hard liquor every now and then when she’s spending the night over Valentine’s. So beer was practically equivalent to juice.  

“Is Valentine coming?” he asks her.

“Maybe or not. She might be spending some time with Khal for all I know.”

“Oh, well he’s here so hopefully she’ll come. How bout—

“The Beautiful Mila has finally come to my party?” Mila stepped back when Ramsey came into view. He gave her that creepy smile to her. “How delightful.”

“Hello, Ramsey,” she said. Gendry noticed how Mila coward a bit into his side. She was a bit closer than she ever been. In a way, he was kind of happy that Ramsey decided to greet Mila for his own selfish gain by having her close.

 

At Sia’s party there is usally Indie Pop or Pop music playing through the stereos. But in Ramsey Bolton’s…?

Mostly rock but now Eminem was blaring through the speakers. Valentine felt so out of place. This was not her thing. Ygritte was right about that. But she will not let her win this. Since Khal is here, she decided to go to. She thought she would surprise him. But that wasn’t much of a reason why she came.

Jon Snow is the reason.

She knew that this kind of party was not as formal wear as Sia’s would be. She didn’t bother curling her hair. She had bedhead but it looked good. Black eyeliner and chapstick. She was wearing a black Nirvana tee that Mila gave her last year with black shorts and black converses that she hasn’t wore since freshmen year. Her iPhone in hand she was ready to text Khal that she entered the house but then Ygritte caught her eye.

She was talking to Jon with her arm slung over his shoulder. She was laughing and her face too close to his. A beer in one hand as she swayed to the music that was obviously not meant to dance to but bob their head to. She was wearing a black and grey flannel shirt and old cut off shorts with converse sneakers.

Jon smiled at Ygritte before looking back. His eyes widen at the sight of Valentine. A smirk broadens into a wide smile at her attire. He never thought she would get any cuter than right now. Valentine thought it would be best to at least greet him.

“Hey,” she said trying to play it cool. “I like it here already,” she adds. She did. It was the truth. As long as she doesn’t run into the host then she is happy.

“Oh really?” Ygritte questions. “Is this your kind of music, Lannister?”

Valentine smirks. At least she acknowledges her. “Eminem is dope as hell. Best rapper alive. Anyone with ears should know who the hell this is,” she tells her. Valentine might not look like she listens to rap but she does. She loves Drake, Eminem, and the Weeknd. Even Kendrick Lamar with his profound lyrics.

“What song is this?”

“ShadyXV,” she said like it was obvious. “Off is new album that isn’t that good.” She turns to Jon and said, “My favorite song by him is Not Afraid, Love the Way you Lie, then everything else.’

“I like Recovery the best out of all his albums, too,” Jon said. Ygritte noticed the look he was giving Valentine that he never gave her. And she hated it. She pursed her lips and tighten her grip around Jon’s shoulder. “I don’ t care for the recent one either.”

Valentine couldn’t help but smile. She was having a real conversation with Jon. She never really talked with Khal. She just sat there with his group of friends and looked pretty.

“Shouldn’t you be looking for Khal?” Ygritte asked her. Valentine tried not to let this woman phase her. Her Aunt Cersei taught her to never show emotion. It can appear as weak.

“I should, shouldn’t I?” she said as her eyes scanned the crowd. “Well, I thought I should at least greet you before I look for him. Good seeing you both,” she said before walking away. She was sure that he had to be either outside or in the basement. As she turned the corner, she ran right into Ramsey Bolton.

“Well, if it isn’t the delicate little lioness,” he didn’t even bother stepping back. He reveled in how uncomfortable she was at the distance they was in. “So beautiful,” he whispers. His eyes wanders down and he frowned in disappointment on her attire. He seen her dressed up for parties before and he is hating how she covers herself up. But he smiled a bit at noticing her tan legs.

“Hi, Ramsey,” she said. Valentine cursed in her head. She hates that he is taller than her. almost everyone she knows is taller than her except Podrick who is the same height as her or maybe even an inch taller. Ramsey is short for a guy at five foot four. “I am looking for Khal.” She noticed the fear quickly that appeared across his eyes but it left just as quickly.

“I’ll show you to him,” he raised his hand for her to grab.

“I think it would be best if I look for him alone,” she said to him. She narrowed her eyes just like her aunt does to scare people away but it didn’t work. He only laughed at her attempt.

“Oh…you would need company for this,” and at that he grabbed her arm with force pulling her up the stairs. Valentine furrowed her eyebrows together. Her danger stranger alarm was going off in her head but something else was telling her to trust him. She follows him to the last room of the house. Ramsey finally stops in front of a closed door. “Where you suppose to go to Sia’s party? Did he know you will be here?”

Valentine didn’t know where this was coming from. She bit her lip for a moment. “He doesn’t know I am here,” she finally said.

“Good,’ he gave her that infamous creepy Bolton smile and opened the door.

Valentine’s green eyes widened at the sight.

Khal and…Daenerys Targaryen.

Making out.

“Khal?” her voice croaked with her eyes tearing up. Dany instantly jumped an hopped off of his lap revealing Khal. He didn’t even look sorry. Valentine didn’t bother confronting him. She didn’t have the heart to yell at him. Her back went into Ramsey and she just realized that before jumping from him and running down the stairs.

 


	9. Wallowing

“I’m sorry,” he finally said. Lana peered up at him not expecting that from him. “I never told you that.”

Lana then knew what he was apologizing for now. When he first and last hit her. the slap across the cheek back in may when she talked back to him. He never liked her sass. But Oberyn reveled in it.

“I’m over it now,” Lana half-lied. She was not really over it but she didn’t hang onto it. She completely forgotten about it over the summer. She just realized how much of Martell a distraction is for her. “Don’t worry, you know how much you hate worry lines,” she teases as she rubs his forehead. Viserys chuckled at that.

“You hate it when I have them, too,” he adds. He steps forward putting less between them.

“I did,” she said. Lana was acting a bit shy now. His violet eyes staring holes into her with full intensity. She could feel the flush of color going across her cheeks. Viseys loved how she reacts to him. He felt pride in that. He brung his slender fingers that up that hovered over her cheek. She finally brung her eyes up and noticed that he wants to cup her cheeks. She leans in his touch as she held her breath.

“So beautiful,” he whispers. His husky voice made her heart beat harder but not as fast and hard as with that Martell across the house. Lana tried not to think of him. She wants nothing to do with him no more. She does not want to be the ‘other woman’. Viserys lowered his head so that his forehead would rest against hers. She hasn’t been this close to him in a long long time. She raised her hand to rest over his neck to pull him closer. “Your move, next,” he said.

“Right.” She tilts her head back yet leans into him so that her lips press into his. As soon as her lips met his, both hands went around her hips pulling her against his body. He devoured her lips with much force that she was taken back.

“Lana?” Lana jumped back at the sound of her brother’s voice. The last person she wanted to walk in on her. The look he was giving at the two of them could kill. Mostly at Viserys. He instantly pulled Lana towards him as he narrowed his eyes into an icy glare at her ex-boyfriend. “Lets go,” he said before pulling her away. After they had enough istance away from him he finally started ranting on like he was the older brother. “Why the hell are you with _him_?”

“I can be who I want to be with, Robb,” she whipped her arm away from him. “If I want to make out with damn Viserys or even…Theon for all I care, I can.” She brushed passed him but he didn’t let her get too far. He grabbed her again pulling her closer. His eyes flaring with anger.

“I don’t want you hurt,” he said.

“It’s not like I am with him…I just made out with him,” Lana shrugs.

“But—“

“But _nothing_ ,” she cuts him off.

“Wow, the Stark twins are quarreling,” that smooth teasing voice came from behind her. Lana knew who that was. “Who wold of thought?”

“Its pretty normal for us,” Lana tried to sound normal. Oberyn nods. His eyes never leaving hers. His eyes glanced down at her lips. They was swollen. His eyes narrowed knowing that she had to be kissing someone for it to be that way. “Well, I will should go look for the hostess.”

“I doubt you will. She’s with Theon,” Robb grumbles. Lana couldn’t help but smile at the jealousy her twin was showing.

“That does not mean a thing,” Lana grabs Robb and brushes pass Oberyn. “It was good seeing you, Martell.”

 

Valentine felt empty. She always felt that way but now?

She felt completely blank. Nothing. Numb. No feeling. She didn’t bother leaving the house She didn’t even bother changing out of her clothes. Her make up still on smeared. She didn’t even cry. She didn’t want to give Khal the satisfaction that she is crying over him. She was wrapped into her red comforter hiding her face from the Sunday sunshine. She knew that she was suppose to get up to join her family to church likie she usually did but she didn’t bother. She didn’t have the will to.

“VALENTINE JOANNA LANNISTER.” The voice boomed through her wooden door yet it didn’t scare her. she was expecting her uncle to come over.

When she came over last night, she was welcomed by her father who was drinking away in the bar he built in the family room. He was already on his second glass of vodka. He deosn’t let her drink liquor all that much but for wine and champagne? He gladly let her have a couple of glasses.

And now she was rewarded with a damn hangover. Her head feeling like it was hit was a baseball bat. And now with her uncle banging on the door like her life depended on it, she was forced to get up to make him stop.

She unlocked the door and swung it open so she can be face to face with her uncle. He finally stopped and got a good look at his niece. He never seen her this way. Her face was flushed from the alcohol and eyes raccoon like from the smudges of eyeliner and eyeshadow. He never seen her wear black and now that was all she had on.

His hand immediately went to her cheeks. “Have you been drinking?” he said through gritted teeth.

“A little. I did go to a party last night,” she said. Valentine swatted his hand away from her face.

“You was upset last night. Care to explain?” her father’s voice asked her from below. Valentine looked down at him and didn’t say a word. “You cried a bit?”

“I did?” she didn’t know. Maybe she was drunk crying. She pray to god that she didn’t drunk dial Khal. That would be the ultimate worst.

“Yeah, about someone named…Khal?” he explained.          

Valentine felt ashamed. She stepped back from her uncle and went to her bed and sat there. “I’m sorry I didn’t go to church. I’m a bit hungover,” she said to them.

“Who’s Khal?” Uncle Jaime commanded.

Valentine wanted to ignore him but she knew that he wouldn’t budge from getting an answer.

“He’s…this guy,” she said. That wasn’t enough for Jaime. “…I’ve been dating.”

“You had a boyfriend? Since when?” Jaime demands. “Since when? Did you know?” he asked Tyrion.

Tyrion shakes his head. “Why haven’t you said anything?” Tyrion would at least like to know the first love of his only daughter. He would like to know that he is the right one who deserves a Lannister.

“I don’t know,” she said. “But now…we are done.” Valentine didn’t want to speak about anymore than she has to. She felt utter shit at this moment and now with her uncle yelling at her it made her feel worse. She kind of didn’t care that she missed church. The ‘Seven’ can wait.

“What’s his last name?” Jaime demands of her.

Valentine sighs. She was not expecting to be interrogated so early in the morning. She obliges and says his whole name, “Khal Drogo.”

Jaime’s green eyes widen at the reply. His lips formed itno a thin white line and he frowned. “A Drogo?” he spits his name out like it was venom. Jaime couldn’t fathom thinking of his niece with someone like _him_. “You deserve better than him,” he said.

“Of course you would say that. You are my uncle,” Valentine retorts with an eyeroll. Jaime scoffed as he was taken back by his neice’s comment. She should know the value that she is worth. She is a Lannister. And not only that but she is a beauty. A petite fragile beauty that can be a heartbreaker if she chose to be. But she succumbed to a man who got into fights for fun and feared by many with just a look. Jaime thinks of Khal as a monster. A beast with one look. He doesn’t deserve his Valentine. Valentine deserves someone sweet, someone she will be happy to tell her family about. Someone who will make her feel loved and smile just thinking about them.

“I’m not just saying that. Anyone with eyes would think that,” Jaime replies. Valentine ignores his comment. Her eyes went to her father who stood there watching her with amusement.

“How bout we go to the theatre downstairs and watch romantic comedies as we drink our troubles away?” Tyrion suggested earning him a glare from his older brother. “Drink sodas, that’s what I meant,” he added the lie.

“Are you trying to make your only daughter into an alcoholic?” Jaime asked. He groaned and ran his fingers through his golden mane. “Father wants her over for dinner. She can not miss this. You know he would like her out of everyone there,” he told him.

Once a month, Tywin Lannister turned it into habit for his kids and grandkids to come to his manor for a Sunday dinner. It started a few years ago, and the only ones who makes it a habit of missing out on the majority of the dinners was both Tyrion and his daughter. Valentine loves her only grandparent with all her heart but she despises the way he treats her father. Her only parent who has not given up on her. the same goes to Cersei. She looks at Tyrion as if he is an abomination on the earth. At least he has job, Valentine thinks.

And the fact that Tywin wants her to visit more than anyone baffles her. she would of thought that he wouldn’t since he doesn’t even love his son/ her father. Her great-uncle, Kevin, told her it’s because she favors his late wife, Joanna, out of all his children. He sees her in Valentine.

And because of that he spoils her just as much as Tyrion and Jaime.

 


	10. Wallowing PT 2

_2 days later…_

“Where the hell is Valentine?” Sia asked out loud to both Mila and Lana. She leaned against the locker with her arms crossed. She was already a bit pissed that she didn’t go to her party but instead went to Ramsey’s of all people.

“You didn’t hear?” Sia turned to see Theon and Robb there along with Talisa.

“Hear what?”

“Wow, and here I thought you guys tell each other everything,” he teases.

“Just go on with it, Greyjoy,” she snaps.

“Fiesty, just the way I like it, Baratheon,” Theon steps closer to her. Sia isn’t fazed. She doesn’t get flustered at boys getting close to her. She felt proud of that. Theon sighs and steps back. “She caught Khal cheating on her. macking on Daenerys at the party.”

Mila gasped at the news. She was at the party. She wondered why Valentine left so early.

“Robb!” Sia’s eyes went to her blue-eyed friend. She smacked him on the arm. “Why didn’t you tell me? You knew, didn’t you?”

“I don’t follow the gossip, Sia,” he said glaring playfully at her.

“And now she skipped two days of school because is avoiding him?” Lana guessed. “I need to smack some sense it that little lion.”

“We all three need to,” Sia pulled out her phone checking the time. They had ten minutes until class starts. “After school, we’ll do just that.”

 

The rapid and loud knocking startled the shit out of Valentine. She was downstairs eating her ice cream when it began. She glanced at the clock.

10:48am.

“What the hell?” she muttered. She knew that her dad was gone for ‘work’ so no one should be coming for him. Valentine started to worry that it would be Jaime but he has a key and wouldn’t knock. Valenitine scurried to the door and before she open she looked out the window.

A black motorcycle parked next to her crimson Volkswagen Beetle.

 _Khal_.

Valentine looked down at her attire. She was wearing a red and black flannel pjs. She suddenly felt a bit of fear of being all alone with him. He has been texting her for the past three days and she did nothing but ignore him. She knew that he was pissed at her. he hates it when she doesn’t respond back.

Valentine exhales before unlocking the door and opening it revealing Khal.

He glowered at her. His eyes once glaring now softened at his little Valentine looking up at him with glassy eyes. He didn’t bother asking to come in, he just pushed pass her and closed the door. Valentine stepped back with her eyes now on the floor.

“It’s not over,” he said with his thick Dothraki accent. Her head snapped up with confused expressed on her features. “I will not let a mistake that I made ruin us.” It would of sounded sweet but the way he said it made it sound more of a threat. She was afraid to differ from his words. “I apologize, my sun and stars.” Valentine couldn’t control the blush that appeared on her cheeks at his endearment to her.

“I forgive you, my love,” she whispered loud enough for him to hear. He nods before pulling her against his hard body. She held her breath, scared what will happen next.

One hand wrapping loosely around her slender neck and the other one went to her hip pressing her more into him. She tilted her head back for him as he leaned in. he rushed in hard as their lips meshed together. She held onto him for dear life.

“Would you like to come upstairs?” she said when he pulled back. Khal nodded slowly and picked her up like it was nothing.

 

“Should I kick Khal’s ass?” Sia asked Robb. They both sitting next to each other in Sex Ed: Health class. She still couldn’t get her mind off of her hurt friend. “I hate that she wouldn’t confide in me.”

“Maybe she was afraid of that ‘fury’ you will show,” Robb comments. Sia smiles at that. She was proud to inherit her father’s fury. She wasn’t good at hiding it for later, like her mother. Her mother would let it fester a pay the ‘debt’ later at the right time.

Sia isn’t about that.

“And maybe this is for the best,” Robb adds. “Since he is known for…his….temper.” sia’s eyes widened at that. Her head whipped to his way.

“What do you mean temper? Do you think he is effing hitting her, Stark?” she accused. “Because if he is, I’m bout to go ham.”

“I have no proof but I wouldn’t put it past him,” Robb mutters.

“Why couldn’t she date a Stark?” Sia mutters. Robb raised an eyebrow at that. “Not you but Jon. He’s sweet. You both are. Starks and their glorious honor that I respect.” Robb couldn’t help but blush at her compliment.

 

Valentine knew the time would come. She was prepared for it. So when she hears the door slams of Sia’s car, she knew she will have to deal with them.

As soon as she opened her door:

“You are in big trouble, Vee.” She yells. “You are suppose to tell us these things when shit like that happends.”

“Its embarrassing,” Valentine said.

“So?” Lana said. “Best friends will kick his ass and egg that prescious motorcycle of his for what he done. And Danerys? I should kick her ass personally.”

Valentine smirked. She felt totally loved right now. “Don’t worry. Good think I didn’t because we made up,” she says.

That was not the right answer for them. Mila steps back and watched the show begin.

“After his cheats on you? Hell no,” Sia throws her hands in the air.

“It was just a kiss,” Valentine defends Khal.

“So? Who knows how long this been going on,” she said. “Maybe it was for the best since you have never been the same since you been going out with that beast.”

“Please don’t call him that,” Valentine pleads.

“That’s what he is,” Lana pitches in. “We brung your homework,” she hands her the folder.

“Thank you,” she said. She smiled seeing that Lana added her work with it so she can copy. _Best friends_ , she thinks to herself.

 

So after about an hour of Sia and Lana ranting about how she should of not taken Khal back, they finally retreated to her room gossiping as they watched reruns of _The Office_.

“Guess what,” Sia says.

“What?” Mila asked.

“Robb caught Lana making out with Viserys at my party,” she said. “He was totes livid at her. he is so alpha male about his sissy,” she teased.

“You kissed him?” Valentine couldn’t believe it. Lana is proud and spitfire. She is shocked that she would go back to that asshole but she had no room to talk.

“Yeah but it’s not like we getting back together or anything…” Lana trails off. She thought it was about time she told them about the Martell who has been invading her mind. “Are you all still virgins?” she asked randomly.

Sia raised an eyebrow. “Willas is too honorable. He wants to wait until marriage, so he says. I’m still a maiden.”

“You already know that I am one, too,” Mila said.

Valentine hesitates. “I never told you guys but I gave it up to Khal back in Feburary,” she admits.

“Are you serious?” Sia shrieks. “How was it? Was he too rough?”

“Shockingly he wasn’t,” Valentine said.

“My little girl is growing up,” Sia jokes.

“Well…” Lana trails off thinking how she should phrase this. “Over break…I lost mine’s.”

All three of them was speechless.

“Too who?” Mila presses on.

“Oberyn,” Lana said.

Sia’s mouth dropped. “Are you effing serious?”

“Yeah…”

“Was it just a one time thing or is it still going on?” Valentine asked.

“We did it four times over the summer,” Lana said. “He lives in the pool house of his brother’s place so I went swimming there. I went inside to change and ten minutes later he was on top of me and I was losing my virginity to Oberyn fucking Martell of all people.”

“I can’t believe this,” Mila muttered.

“And now he is still ‘flirting’ with me while Ellaria is back,” Lana said.

Sia now knows what is going on. Lana has fallen for Oberyn Martell.

“He’s different from Viserys,” Lana continues. “He likes it when I fight back. He laughs with me. He doesn’t think he is better than all. He is fun and he makes me fell…free and equal. Not just something pretty to have on his arm but more.”

“Oh, Lana,” Sia pets her hair. “How bout—

Sia was cut off by the abrupt opening of Valentine’s bedroom door revealing her grandfather glaring at them. Sia didn’t know why the hell her Grandfather, Tywin, was here at this moment. But she knew suddenly since he favors Valentine out of all five of his grandchildren with her coming in second.

“Grandfather,” she said formally.

“Sia,” he nods at her before turning his cold emerald green eyes to his Valentine who was laid on her stomach of her king sized bed. Valentine instantly sat up.

“Hello, grandpa,” she forced a smile.

“Having friends over while you are ‘sick’ and out of school?” he questioned. Valentine suddenly wished that her uncle hasn’t given him a copy of her house key. “Haven’t come to the dinner, Sunday, and now not school? What has gotten through that pretty little head of yours?” though he sounded so calm and collected, his voice still scared the living shit out of all four girls in the room.

“I think it was best we leave,” Lana said. “We actually came over to give her the homework she missed, sir,” she said. Lana and Mila and Sia brushed passed him after hugging Valentine goodbye.

Valentine sat their nervously. She couldn’t lie to Tywin or Jaime. It was easier for Jaime, since he was more ‘softer’ with her but Tywin doesn’t falter when she defies him. She stayed home with Tyrion Sunday and skipped the monthly dinner. She hasn’t seen her grandpa in almost two months.

“Speechless? Who would of though my smartass son’s daughter has nothing to say,” he continued.

“I couldn’t believe it when headmaster Jon Arryn, said that you missed two days of school,” he continued. “I thought something was wrong but Tyrion brushed it off saying you was sick. But then I hear from my damn grandson that you are only avoiding a boyfriend.”

 _Damn, Joffrey_ , Valentine cursed him.

“Lannisters do not hide,” his hand was now on her face forcing her to look into his cold eyes as he repeats his words. “Lannisters does not hide. We do not show fear. Repeat it, Valentine.”

“La..Lanisters…does not hide,” she faltered a bit earning her a frown. “Lannisters do not hide. Lannisters do not show fear.”

He nods in approvement. “You are going to school tomorrow. I will have talk with your irresponsible father about his parenting methods over you. And this boyfriend situation, Jaime tells me that you’ve been hiding the fact you are dating a Drogo.”

“Yes, sir,” Valentine nods.

“How long?”

“Since…January,” she said. He clicked his tongue at her reply. Valentine rather face Jaime again instead of her angry grandfather. “I am sorry for keeping it from you, grandpa.”

His eyes softened. He petted her soft bedhead hair and gave her a natural smile. His family are lions but his Valentine, his granddaughter he would prefer to think is his only one, is his little cub he would like to shelter from the world. It is not like he dislikes Sia but when he looks at her, all he can see is Robert Baratheon’s dark hair and blue eyes in her. she’s no lion but a tempered stag. Valentine was a delicate cub. He doubts Tyrion could scare any ‘threats’ aka stalking predators on his daughter with his wretched height. Tywin sometime wished that Valentine was Jaime’s daughter, since he would scare them away. He was just as protective over her than himself.

“I forgive you, my little lioness,” he kissed the top of her head.


	11. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sia and Robb has an inappropriate conversation about boobs. Don't ask why. Valentine and Lana confides in each other.

**ROBB: so wat happened over Val’s house? She tell u anything?**

**Sia: Yes. I had to show her my ‘fury’ to get it out of her. can you put on facetime on your laptop so I can talk to you for a couple minutes?**

**Robb: K**

**Sia: Really? K? tsk tsk, Stark. At least text the whole word.**

 

Four minutes later, Robb called her on face time on his MacBook. 

“What’s up?” he asked her. He smiled at seeing Sia in her PJs with an avocado mask on her face with her dark curly hair in a messy bun. “I am loving this new look on you, Sia.”

“My mom thinks I need to clear my hormonal adolescent skin,” she rolled her eyes. “But if this is your thing, I will make sure to send you many many sexy pics of me in mud masks and avocado masks as well.” She jokes with him. Robb chuckles. “So, I am breaking best friend code right now but you are her twin sister and I thought I should tell you.”

“Spill,” he said seriously.

“Lana lost her V-card this summer,” she spilled.

“To who?” he practically yells. He didn’t even want to think about his sister losing her virginity but he prays it wasn’t from Viserys. 

“I don’t think I should say but just keep an eye on her. She’s hurting. It was just a hookup and now he’s back with his girlfriend. I think that is why she is going back to Viserys.”

“To get over him,” Robb concluded. “Thanks for telling me, Sia.”

“No probs,” she said. They sat there for a couple of seconds in silence.

Robb didn’t want to get off just yet with her. “Did you notice that Theon was staring at Ros’s boobs during the whole class time?”

Sia cackles at that. “I think she knows because she is starting to pay extra attention to him. He’s legal but he is still her student.”

“You have no problem with that?”

“Robbie, how many times I gotta tell you? Theon means nothing to me in that way,” she insists. “He was just a change from Willas. That’s all.”

“Okay.”

“I noticed you were looking at them too, Robb.”

“How couldn’t I. she had them right in my face when she walked up to our desk.”

Sia laughs. “Big ‘girls’ your thing? I might have to warn Talisa since we are in the same cup size.”

Robb furrowed his eyebrows. 

“What?”

“Talisa is about an A-cup…I think you are a C?” he blushed as soon as the words left his mouth.

Sia was silent for a second before speaking on that. She didn’t realize that he stared at her chest long enough to calculate the size. “Not really. I am a 38B, just saying. One more cup size. God, Robb, I didn’t think you were such a perv checking out my chest?” she joked.

“No, but its kind of hard when you have your pool parties and wear a bikini like all the time. And remember spring break?” Sia nods. The Baratheon and starks always spend spring break together in Hawaii. He recalled seeing her in a string bikini that left little to the imagination. Luckily, Willas wasn’t there to kick his ass if he could. 

“Like I said, Pervert,” she teases. “I think I need to start wearing sports bras, now.”

“How did we get on this subject?” he laughs. His eyes glanced down at his phone seeing Talisa texting. 

“You tell me, Pervert,” she said. “Since you know boob sizes so well how bout telling me what Lana, Mila, and Valentine’s is?”

“They are family. How the hell would i—“ Robb shook his head. He couldn’t lie to Sia with those blue eyes staring at his. “I know Lana is a 36B because she leaves her bras around along with Mila because they share them sometimes during laundry day.”

“Of course, pervert. Now I will really respect your talent if you tell me Valentine’s?” 

Robb furrowed his eyebrows. Valentine was a bit more conservative with wearing her clothes. Sometimes, he wondered if she even had anything in the rack. “34A?”

Sia gave the famous Baratheon laugh that made him laugh along with her. “Damn, that’s cold, Stark. She’s  a 32B.” Her eyes then went down to her iPhone. “Well, I gotta go. It seems that your roommate is bored for the company.”

“Jon?”

“No, silly. Theon is texting me like crazy.”

“Okay, I’m gonna talk to Talisa. It was fun talking about…ya know with you.”

“Back at ya, Pervert,” she said before hanging up on him.

His eyes went down to the text Talisa sent him.

**Talisa: want to go to the movies this Friday?**

**Robb: k**

  
  


* * *

“Though this is Sex Ed: Health Class that doesn’t mean we can not talk about other things,” Ros said. She grabbed a marker and wrote on the board: GENES.

Mila rolled her eyes. She learned about this back in middle school. She didn’t need to relearn this crap again. 

“As I look at the roster, I see that we have a lot of…relatives in the same class so I thought this would be a useful topic,” Ros continues. “For example, my father is a redhead. My mother has blonde hair. I actually inherited most of the features from my father’s side of the family. Now, what genes are…passed down in your family, Sia.”

“Isn’t it obvious?” she said as she motioned to her and Renly. Their desks were right next to each other which showed them side by side. Ros nods seeing what she was talking about but she waited for Sia to say it out loud. She groaned and looked at her Uncle. “Dark hair and blue eyes,” she said. 

“Is that from your father’s or mother’s side?”

“My father’s. my mother’s side of the family consists of golden-haired green-eyed ‘lions’,” she replied. 

Ros smiles at that. “How about you, Robb?”

“Um,” he rubs his chin as he thought about it. “Me and my sister, Lana, inherited my mother’s gene. My mom’s family are redheads with blue eyes.”

“Lana, would you speak on your father’s genes?”

“Yeah,” she said. “They are all black haired with grey-ish hazel colored eyes. Jon looks exactly what a Stark is supposed to look like,” she points at her half-brother. 

“Valentine?” Ros’s eyes are now her. 

Valentine licks her lips. “I don’t know much about my mother’s side but seeing how my father’s side is, I have their genes. Blonde hair and green eyes.”

 

“Am I the only one that feels like this class is pointless?” Gendry asks Mila as they grabbed their things after the bell rings. Since after the party, they started to become more familiar with each o there. They don’t exchange numbers or anything but they at least make small talk.

“You are not,” Mila replies. She follows after Gendry. She could feel Sia’s damn stare looking at them both. 

“Want to eat lunch together, again?” he asked her as they both headed to their English class that they have together.

Mila nods.

“Ah, young love,” Sia jokes as she watches her friend talk to her half-brother. 

“Jealous?” Theon teases her as he wraps his arm around her shoulder. Sia instantly grabbed his arm and yanked it away from her. “Ashamed of me in public?” Sia rolled her eyes at her friend.

“We are not dating, you know that,” Sia stated. “So I am trying not to lead you on.”

“Lead Theon on?” Robb smirked. “Just have a girl look at him and he’s turned on,” he teases his best friend. 

“Wow, and here I thought was just being anything with a hole,” Sia jokes making Theon glare at her. 

  
  


“Anything important for you at this school that you need to stay?” Valentine lifted her green eyes from her sketch pad to meet the icy stare of her best friend. Val took a moment to realize what her friend was really asking her. 

“Not really,” she said slowly as she closed her book and put down her pencil. “Anything you would like to ask me?”

Lana Stark bit her bottom lip nervously. She knows that Valentine would drop everything just to get out of this school. But then she thought about her brothers and how much they are in her business that they would totally rat her out if they find out she’s skipping school. But she didn’t want to be here at all at this moment. She tried hard to avoid Oberyn and then with her ex in the picture, it didn’t make things any better. 

“I really need retail therapy,” Lana whined causing Valentine to smile. 

 

“What made you fall in love with Khal?” Valentine almost tripped over the heels she was trying on over the out of the blue question from Lana. She furrowed her perfectly arched blonde eyebrows and thought about it. I don’t love him, though, she thought to herself. Without hesitation, Valentine knew that she is not in love with Khal. She didn’t even know what that mysterious feeling called love even felt like. She knew that she love her family but that was in a completely different league than with Khal. She felt deep adoration for her friends and her father and uncle and contentment with her grandfather and aunt Cersei. 

“I don’t love him,” she finally told Lana. Lana’s eyes widened at the admission. “I haven’t fallen for anyone yet. And with Khal…its different,” she said. “You think you love someone?”

“I use to think I love Viserys but now I know for sure that was just a crush,” Lana said. “But with Oberyn…maybe its just lust?” 

“Perhaps,” Valentine shrugs. She wasn’t use to being asked advice. She hardly has her shit together to be giving out some. So she thought of what Sia would say. “Its okay that its lust, ya know. You are only sixteen. It is not like you are in your forties and need to tie him down or anything like that.” 

Lana smirked. She didn’t expect that from Valentine. “You’re right.”

“And if he won’t let go of his girlfriend for you then he’s not worth your time.”

 

"So a little birdy told me you have a crush on Jon?" Lana said. They just got back on campus on time for lunch and with Lancel Lannister manning the halls. He would have written up Lana for skipping but stopped in his tracks when seeing his younger cousin, Valentine, with the Stark. He made sure to show his disgust with her hanging out with Lana. Valentine didn't bother acknowledging the blonde boy. She also decided to ignore what her friend just said. 

"Not denying?" Lana was just as good as Sia in rattling the little lion. Valentine knew that this was dangerous territory. Khal has been doing better with her but that doesn't stop her from not trusting him even more. And Jon...he was just too perfect. An outcast in his family so there was no sense of responsibility to rely on. He was more to himself if Ygritte or Gendry or Robb was not around. He's quiet and sweet. He listens to what she has to say and respects her. 

"He's...a nice guy," Valentine finally admits much to her chagrin. It's not like Lana is a gossip. Valentine would be more incline to not say anything if this was their loud and excited friend, Sia. Sia would run to Robb and try to find a plan to hook her up with the quiet wolf. 

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Their 'Moment'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See the romantic side of Gendry and his backstory. Thought there was not enough of Gendry and Mila moments.

_ Gendry never knew when he fell for Mila Stark.  _

_ It just happened.  _

_ It was one day he saw her and he was hooked his sophomore year.  _

_ His mother died and his father was his next of kin besides his godfather who mentored him to give him a father figure. His godfather contacted Robert Baratheon telling him that he has a son. His wife being skeptical and disgusted by the proof of her husband's infidelity. She demanded proof by DNA results even if the proof was staring right at them. Robert couldn't help but take a liking to the boy. He didn't spend time with them which he shouldn't take offense to since he doesn't do the same with his other four children. But when Robert saw the familiar Baratheon blue eyes and dark hair, hell the kid looked like him at that age. Robert set the kid with a trust fund that he'll have access once he finishes college. He set him up with a generous monthly child support and acceptance to the best local schools.  _

_ And that was how he met Mila Stark in the sixth grade.  _

_ He met her through Jon Snow. Another Bastard like himself but at least he lives with his father and has a loving relationship with his siblings in spite of the hate towards him from Catelyn. They became instant best friends. He didn't officially talk to Mila until Sia came up to him. Gendry had to do a double take since the eleven-year-old looked like his twin sister but in her eyes was more blue-green because of her mother's genes.  _

_ "So, you're my long lost brother," she said on the third day of school. Everyone in the hall heard her words making them pay more attention to them. He noticed the clique of her friends circled around them. Jon's brother, Robb, rolled his eyes at the girl like he is used to her no filter-to mouth.  _

_ "Wasn't...necessarily lost," he said.  _

_ "I always wanted a brother," she said ignoring his statement.  _

_ "You have a brother," Lana said. "Blonde, green eyes, and the devil's spawn?"  _

_ "But...who looks like me," Sia pouts. "I'm Sia Baratheon. I'm you...I think I am younger than you. How old are you?"  _

_ "Twelve," he said.  _

_ "I have an older brother," she said in awe to her group of friends. She said it more in a bragging way when Gendry thinks about it in the present time. At that moment, Gendry looked around her clique of friends that surrounded his table.  _

_ Lana and Robb with their matching auburn hair and icy blue eyes. His hair more tousled and wavy as her hair was straightened. She stared at him with more judging eyes than Robb looking at him with a gentle smile. Gendry figured out later that Robb must have been happy that his younger brother (by a few months) had a new friend, a Baratheon no less.  _

_ Gendry noticed Valentine quickly afterward who looked a bit uncomfortable since the seventh grader, Theon, was staring at her with a weird look. She was shorter than the lot of them with the familiar features of his father's wife (he refuses to think of her as a stepmother). Yet her green eyes was far less condescending and more indifferent. Gendry noticed how Jon became nervous when the blonde glanced over at him.  _

_ And then he saw Mila Stark.  _

_ Dark chestnut brown hair that was pulled into a messy bun. Messy bangs brushing past her eyebrows while her stormy gray eyes were fixed on her book. Gendry couldn't help but think how cute she looked with her thick framed glasses on.  _

_ It was sophomore year when he realized the crush was not just a crush on Mila. Mila started to hang around Jon more lately that year. They rarely talked when Jon was there. She never said much to him when Jon was not around.  _

_ She had art their second semester of sophomore together. Margery and Loras were in the same class as them along with Talisa and Ellaria. Mila had options but instead she walked to the very back table where Sandor and Gendry sat together.  _

_ "Hi," she said before sitting.  _

_ Sandor grunted. He never really liked the Stark (his family worked for the Lannisters) but mostly because they were too bloody honorable (Starks had a company in body guarding and also worked for the police department).  _

_ Gendry noticed how she was becoming more outspoken with him through those few months in the second semester. He noticed how she was enticed by his art (his favorite subject). When their last exam project was to do any medium of art that 'speaks' to you, whatever that hell that meant. Thier project would be entered in the end of school year showcase exhibit.  _

_ Gendry painted Mila.  _

_ Mila painted a simple landscape of the Godswoods in the Starks' backyard. Dark woods, light shining through the trees, snow covering the ground, with a single black large wolf howling to the sky. She called it, 'Home'. _

_ Mila was shocked to see the muse of his painting. Hell, Gendry was just shocked to see that she came to the showcase. Gendry knew how embarrassing this was. It was practically a declaration of love to her (that's how Sia took it along with Jon).  _

_ No one could have known it was Mila if they didn't know the title.  _

_ "Shades of Gray," Gendry said as he walks behind Mila who was staring at the large painting like it was a math problem. She jumped at the sound of his voice. The painting took almost the whole space at seven feet wide and four feet tall. He never brought the painting home since he worked on it at the student studio in the morning and evenings. The oil painting was no portrait. It only showed a close up of her large expressive gray eyes. It was not just one shade of gray. The iris was an array of many shades of gray with amber surrounding her pupil. The first thing he loved about her physically was her two-toned eyes. _

_ Grey and Amber gold.  _

_ He glanced at Mila. Her cheeks flushed. Hair messy the way he liked it with a camera around her neck. "At least you won," she said pointing at the blue ribbon. Gendry was giddy that he won the thousand dollar prize along with an A+ and the local news paper interviewing him for a profile story. "Why?" she finally asked.  _

_ Gendry looked back at his painting. Stormy gray eyes that started out golden then went to silver gray then darker on the outside of her iris.  _

_ "I was going to name it 'Mysteries of Mila' but I was too embarrassed," he said with a chuckle. "I like your eyes," he said.  _

_ "But that doesn't answer the question. The project was to have something base off something that 'speaks to you'," she tells him.  _

_ "And that's what your eyes do to me," he answered honestly. "Your eyes is a perfect representation of you. A stormy gray with many shades. Many shades, er, sides that is behind those observant eyes of yours." _

_ "And the golden specks? What does that represent?"  _

_ Gendry's heart raced. "Don't take offense but you're no ray of sunshine. You're like a stormy gray sky with only a small ray of sunshine peaking through the clouds. You only show that side, I've noticed, with your friends and family. It makes me want to get to know you better. To know that side of you." _

_ "Wow," Sia's voice broke through. "That is so romantic." Gendry didn't realize that there was a crowd surrounding them hearing his explanation. He finally locked eyes with Gendry who was staring at him as if he was a new person. _

 

 

"What are you sketching?" Gendry startled at the sudden question asked right over his shoulder. Mila was looking over his shoulder, rather closely, at his sketchbook. 

"Nothing yet," he said. "Trying to figure out ideas for my sculpture project." Ever since Mila took art with him and saw how talented he is, she became more talkative with him. When she saw the painting of her, she became his friend even if it started out awkward since he blushed every time he stared into her eyes. 

"Is there a theme?" she asked as she took the seat next to him on the bench outside. Gendry was inwardly happy that she didn't sit across from him instead sitting next to him. 

"Family," he said like it was a foreign word. 

"Ah," Mila nods. "I can see the turmoil." 

"The project is not worth much so I was thinking of doing an easy out," he explains. "A stag." There was no need for explanation since Mila understood. "But...it's not like I'm a true Baratheon." 

Gendry realized through his friendship with Mila that he can talk about things like this as if he is talking to Jon. Mila understood, relatively. She may be a Stark in blood but she was a bastard as well. A bastard cousin/niece, that was dropped off on Ned's home to take care of. Her parents never married. She was a teen pregnancy child. Her mother abandoning her a year after she was born and Benjen doing the same two years later. 

Stannis barely acknowledges Gendry as blood even if he looks more and more like Robert as he grows into a man. Renly and Sia the only ones to not only accept him as blood but also are welcoming and friendly with him. But it's not like that helps much. 

"You're right," Mila said. "You're a Waters. Your family doesn't stop at blood, " she said with an eye roll. "Jon and you are inseparable. Sia loves you more than her three younger siblings. Renly looks at you as more of a little brother than a nephew."

"And you?" Gendry could feel the blush glowing under his cheeks. 

"If you consider me into your circle," she shrugs as she bites

  
  
  



End file.
